Linehalt
is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Linehalt is partners with Ren, to whom he speaks in a gentle voice. Bonded tight as family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the underground of Gundalia. Using the stone in the palm of his hands, he absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He has a "Forbidden Power" in the Anime that Emperor Barodius calls the "switch code". His Battle Gear is Boomix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and battled Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense, which would have destroyed the system. He is a real Bakugan, so proven when in the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet. In episode 5, he and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan. In episode 7, he fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking Bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next. In episode 10, he retold the story of how he was the last of his kind, the Dark Bakugan, who were banished to the underground of Gundalia. It is where he met Ren as he was meant to be the next protector of Linehalt. He was against the idea of this as Ren was very afraid of Linehalt and it was not till he saved Ren from falling that the two eventually became close friends. He also revealed that although he has a "Forbidden Power", he has no idea how to use it. In episode 11, he battled Hawktor and Neo Ziperator alongside Plitheon. He lost, but Plitheon won with his Battle Gear. In episode 18, he battled Coredem and Aranaut alongside Plitheon, but the battle ended up in failure, no matter how hard Ren was brawling. In episode 19, he battled alongside Sabator in episode 19 but the battle was cut short due to The Sacred Orb getting angry. In episode 23, he battled alongside Rubanoid in episode 23 against Drago but lost. He made an appearance in episode 24 as well, where he and Ren betrayed Barodius. He used Boomix to attack Dharak Colossus as well. In episode 25, he continues the battle and unleashes his Forbidden Power it is revealed that threatens Neathia and awakens Dragonoid Colossus, The Sacred Orb's last defense, which defeats both Dharak and Linehalt, stopping his rampage but not before he severely damaged the Gundalian forces. In episode 26, he battled against Aranaut to prove Ren's loyalty to the Neathians. The first round he battled Aranaut but lost due to losing energy from unleashing his Forbidden Power. Second round he switched places with Rubanoid to rest but still ended up losing at the end but was accepted by Fabia and became a member of the Castle Knights. In episode 34, he attacked Gundalia's castle and battled against Krakix. In episode 35, he retreats from his battle and meets up with the rest of his team for a showdown against the Gundalians. In episode 36, he battles Lumagrowl, Krakix, Stikeflier, and Lythirus alongside Aranaut, Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor and Blitz Dragonoid. They win the battle and retreat to Neathia to stop Barodius. In episode 37, he battles a hypnotized Plitheon until the hypnosis wears off and Plitheon joins the Castle Knights. In episode 38, he battles Phantom Dharak and loses. In episode 39, he finally understands what his Forbidden Power should be used for and uses it to heal the battle-damaged Neathia. He also seems to grow bird wings. Later, he says goodbye to Akwimos, Marucho and the others before he, Nurzak and the rest of the Gundalians head back to Gundalia. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Linehalt reappeared in ''Re-connection, during flashbacks from previous episodes. He appeared again in Gundalia Under Fire, where he fought against Chaos Bakugan with the Battle Brawlers. In Battle Lines, Linehalt was briefly seen using Bolting Vibra against some Chaos Bakugan. Linehalt brawled multiple Chaos Bakugan with Aranaut and two Aquos Splights in Unlocking the Gate, making his final appearance. ; Ability Cards * Bolting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closer: Absorbs the opponent's ability. * Darkness Blizzard ''(Darkus Blizzard): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Dark Saber': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Razen Breaker (Shock Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher ''(Ice Breaking in the Jap. version''' '' ): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Dark Javelin: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. * Gigarth Ray ''(Gear Slay in the Jap. version): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. ; Fusion Ability Cards * '''Twist Bow' (Boomerang Bow): Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. ('''Dark Saber' must be activated in order to use this ability)'' * Breaker Gain: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. Note: '''Breaker Gain' was only shown in the original Japanese version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was deleted in the English dub due to being too violent for kids''. Game Linehalt was released in August in Wave 3. The Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs). The Ventus version has 800 Gs and 650 Gs. The Pyrus version has 850 Gs. The Darkus version has 800 and 750 Gs. The Aquos BakuBlue version has 880 Gs. The Subterra BakuTriad version has 830 Gs. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan